Kami's Playground
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: It's been hundreds of years since the defeat of Kaguya, and Naruto is BORED. After her defeat, he ascended to a deity level. After living out their days with his family, he chose to reside to a realm outside of time or space. Dangerous things happen when a man with immeasurable power is bored. Naruto decides to explore a dimension that he created for his new daughters. Xover Crazy


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

This story is the spawn of some ideas I had, so it may be crazy.

*story start*

"I AM BORED!" a snowy blond with red streaks, wearing an azure monks robe moaned as he sprawled himself out upon a throne made of black metals.

 **"What did** **you expect when you got to this powerful? War-mongering sociopaths, madmen, and people with god complexes would continue to crop up and continue to try and murder you?" A crimson fox with nine swaying tails asked him as he rested his head on the chair.**

"Well yeah. It's kinda disappointing that I don't have anyone to fight." the blond stated as two figures started to approach him. One was standing at 170cm(5'5), and was covered in snowy fur. A space blue dress with the Delta rune. She had two curved black markings, dark brown eyes and a set of curled horns extending from her forehead. She wore half a necklace that was the right half of a heart locket.

The her companion stood smaller then her. She stood 125cm(4'11), in her lime green sweater with a single beige stripe. She had brown hair that ended just above her shoulder, and vibrant blood red eyes. She also wore a heart locket that was the left half.

Are you still complaining about being bored? Come on Naruto, you've been here for years!" The smaller of the duo told him as the taller one rested her hand on her shoulder.

 **"Calm down Chara, he isn't as use to being in the void as long as we have." The snowy haired female told her as Chara turned her body in a huff.**

 _Shut up Asriel! I still don't know how you have a bigger chest then me!" Chara yelled as she tapped her finger directly on Asriel's chest.  
_ **"W-well we were both cursed in different ways. You were stuck in your child form, and I was changed into a girl... not that I mind it to much." Asriel muttered the last part as she cupped her bosom.**

"A-anyways, can you think of anyways I could bet not-bored?" Naruto asked as he sat upside down on his chair.

 **"You could check up on your daughters." A blue flaming cat with black curled designs stated as she rested along the top of his chair.**

"Oh right! I haven't up on them in years." Naruto stated as he shot up from his chair pounded his fist into his palm.

 **"Naruto-san, you should go there more often." A winged Kabutomushi told him as she descended onto his shoulder.**

"I know Chōmei. So, Asriel, Chara, do you want to join me?" Naruto asked as Chōmei flew off his shoulder.

"Why not! It's not like theres anything else to do here." Chara told him as they both turned to face the goat lady,

 **"Alright, I am fine to go. But I want to know how you have children, I haven't seen any other females." Asriel told him as he nodded.**

"Ok, lets go! Kurama! Make sure that you and your siblings don't destroy this place." Naruto told them as a swirling column of energy surrounded the trio. Half golden, and half onyx with red streaks.

"You know that they are." Chara stated as the trio vanished.

 **"HEY KURAMA! FIGHT ME!" A sand coloured, single tailed tanuki yelled as he grew to gigantic heights.**

 **"YOU'RE EONS TO YOUNG TO COME CLOSE TO CHALLENGING ME SHUKAKU!" Kurama screamed at him as he grew to a height that partly disappeared into the sky.**

 **"GOD DAMMIT YOU TWO, KEEP IT DOWN! I WANT TO SLEEP!" a grey turtle with three shrimp like tails howled as its hight reached hundreds of stories.**

*Naruto and Co.*

 **"You know that they are going to fight as soon as you leave, right?" Asriel asked him as Naruto sighed.**

"I know, but it never hurts to ask." Naruto told her as they flew past thousands of miniature light specs.

"So tell me, why are we going to this specific spot on the Planet." Chara asked him as they began to near an Asian Island cluster.

"Its because I've noticed several spikes in energy thats similar to my daughter there, its in the Kuoh Japan area." Naruto stated as they broke through the atmosphere, and started to slow down.

 **"Is that the _only_ reason we're going there?" Asriel asked him in ****disbelief.**

"No, I've noticed that several groups have been messing with the balance of life and death." Naruto announced as they began to slow down even more, and began to descend into a park in the night.

"OH~! So are we going to **PUNISH** some [people]?" Chara asked as several crimson blades manifested around her and they nearly touched down.

"No, we aren't. We're going to ask them whats happening, but our entrance will be grand!" Naruto announced as Chara's blades vanished and a massive cloud of steam began to pool around their feet and they nearly touched the ground.

 **"*Sigh* Might as well as make this look cool." Asriel stated as she lowered herself down and kissed Chara. Their necklaces joined together, and all of them were enveloped in a flash of light.**

*Kuoh Park*  
Issei Hyoudou wan't having a great day. Sure he had met a beautiful girl name Amano Yuuma, and she asked him to be her boyfriend. Score. But there was a catch... she was crazy. She asked him to die for her and stabbed him with a spear made of purple lightning. Not fun. Currently, he was bleeding out on the ground, with the world fading away he saw a strand of crimson. He felt her place some small items on his chest, and a powerful surge of energy.

Before Issei could regain his bearings, a cloud fell from the sky directly on him. He felt another surge of power run through his body, except it felt stronger. It spread through his body as well, but it focused mainly inside of his chest, groin, and face.

 **"C** **are to tell me WHY you're messing with the balance of life and death?" Powerful voices asked as a figure with wings made out of the cosmos, and the other wore a robe made of white flames with abyssal accents.**

"Who are you two?" the red head asked the two figures. The one with glowing wings and a nebulae coloured dressed turned two the duo who were kneeling over a glowing brunette.

 **"Watch you're tone young Gremory. You are speaking to people with power you cannot even comprehend." The celestially cloaked figure warned her, while the flaming cloaked male help up a hand.**

 **"Easy Shi-chan. I have a question for you. Rias, Akeno, why is your energy similar to Lucy-chan?" the flame cloaked male asked as his alabaster locks flickered in a way similar to a fire.**

"I have no idea who 'Lucy-chan' is. But if she has a similar energy to me then she might be a devil." Rias informed him as 'Shi-chan' flared out her star speckled wings and released a deep violet aura.

 ** _"Perhaps you know her by another name. Jehovah referred to her as 'SATAN." 'Shi-chan' shocked the devils as the brunette stopped glowing and started to sit up._**

"You were talking about _Lucifer_ Satan, the original devil. Who wa first angel next to Gabriel." Akeno asked as the devils briefly winced at the G word.

 **"Jehovah wished he did. So tell me. Where. Is. Lucy?" the inflamed figure asked as he neared the devils, which caused the brunette to leap into the air, and notice their change.**

"WHY AM I A CHICK?!" Issei asked as he grabbed his chest with a slightly perverted, slightly frightened look.

 ** _"Calm down you pervert, people are talking . The reason that you are a female is because of him." 'Shi-chan' told her as she gestured towards the only remaining male. "Since you were such a massive pervert, Naruto transformed you into what you desire. Isn't that what you desire? To be able to play with a females body at any given moment?"_**

"W-well yeah but-" Issei was cut off by 'Naruto' holding up his glowing palm.

 **"Uh uh. Not now Ero-baka, we're talking." Naruto informed her as he didn't turn away from the devils he was talking to.**

"Naruto-san... Lucifer-sama, Beelzbub-sama, Asmodeus-sama, and Leviathan-sama perished in the Great Holy War with the angels and fallen angels." Rias informed him, and he burst out laughing.

 **"So Jehovah decided to fight Lucy. But I doubt that they've** **perished. I created Her, and her seventy two followers." Naruto chuckled as his fire receded, and formed a flaming cape behind him.**

"I thought it was God who created the first devil, and 'his' followers?" Issei asked, which caused them to wince.

 **"Puh~lease. Jehovah may have created most of the angels and his Christians, but thats where it ends. 'Earth' was created by my five daughters, one of them is 'Lucifer'." Naruto stated as everyone turned to the dietial duo.**

 ** _"I think they expect you to tell them who the other four are." Shi-chan told him as she shone bright red and separated into two figures. One tall, and the other fairly small._**

"Oh right. So it all began last Thursday... no wait, it was Wednesday. I wanted to see the extent of my abilities and created my first daughter, Gaia, in the void. Soon after I created stars and planets to accompany her, but that wasn't enough. My other kids Nami and Nagi, the twins, arrived to fill the 'Earth' with life.

But the humans were getting difficult to keep an eye on. So Lucy-chan and Gabri-chan were born to keep an eye on them." Naruto told them as Akeno's jaw dropped.

"H... y... You're the father of Lucifer AND Gabriel?" Rias as him in shock.

 **"Yes, he also has other children that were born after them." the tall half of Shi-chans former appearance informed them.**

"This is insane! How powerful are you?" Issei asked him as he shrugged.

"Not sure, I ran out of people to fight against so I'm not sure." Naruto informed them as Rias took Akeno's hand and started to walk in a direction.

 **"Grimory-san, where are you going?" Asriel asked the retreating duo.**

"I'm going to sleep. This has to be a nightmare. The odds of meeting the person responsible for the creation of the Universe and some of the most well known deities has to be a dream." Rias stated as Akeno nodded.

*End*


End file.
